


Vampiro

by RankPup8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Día de Muertos, F/F, Mexico, Vampiros, a halloween fic, as in the monster and the drink, halloween party, it's february but whatever, satya doesn't get the double meaning, sombra makes puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankPup8/pseuds/RankPup8
Summary: Sombra invites Symmetra to a Halloween party and she actually agrees to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as a Pharmercy thing but then I thought of a pun and ended up writing this at 1am... I can't believe this is my first overwatch fic and it's just an excuse to have Sombra say a pun.   
> Oh well.  
> Enjoy this little plotless oneshot.

Satya Vaswani didn't like parties. 

She was rarely invited to such events but the rare few times that it happened, she always did her best to avoid them. They were always too loud or there were too many people, it overwhelmed her. Even when she was forced to attend one, she always stayed as far away from the crowd as possible, in lone corners or empty balconies, trying her best to avoid everyone else. 

So it came as a surprise when she accepted Sombra’s invitations to go to one of such events. A Halloween party. The Mexican woman said it would be fun, the music would be good, the people, nice, and there would even be “nice little corners for you to hide away in, if it's too much”. Satya still didn't like the idea of willingly going to a party, specially considering the type of friends Sombra had, but what finally made her agree was the prospect of spending the night the other woman. They were both very busy people and they seldom spent much time together despite the fact that they started seeing each other seriously a few months ago. Besides, Sombra seemed really excited to go to the celebration and Satya couldn't deny her that. It couldn't be too bad, could it?

Well, now that she was there, it certainly seemed like it could. As she had guessed, the party hall was overflowing with people of all ages, races and genders. Most were dancing or attempting to converse over the loud music. As she arrived at the place she thought she spotted a few people kissing in a corner, but she looked away too quickly to be sure, she didn't want to stare at people getting…  _ intimate. _

Sombra didn't have such reservations. It seemed she knew one of the kissers and she yelled something at them, but it the music was too loud to understand, besides it was probably in Spanish. The person looked at them, annoyed, and made a rude gesture in their direction. Sombra just laughed. Satya wasn't nearly as comfortable. 

Perhaps the shorter woman noticed her discomfort, because she quickly took her hand and led her to a more quiet section of the building. There was a small bar and a door that Satya assumed led to a kitchen in the back, and there was nobody else. 

Sombra dropped her hand and turned to her. “Ok, so… how are you liking the party? I mean, I know we just arrived but is it, like, cool? For you? Or… yeah?” 

“Mm, it’s rather loud” Satya responded, “The lighting is horrible, you can barely see what's in front of you, and there's a too many people.” But it wasn't all bad. “Although I do like the way the place is decorated, it looks good and it fits the theme.”

Sombra smiled at that. “Great! You see? It's not so bad. My friends may be idiots sometimes but they do know how to host a party”

“I didn't see anyone that looked like a host, there was no one at the door”

“Oh, well, that's ‘cause this kind of party is more of “whoever finds the place gets in”, you know? Not anyone could get here.” 

The hall was located in a very far corner of the city, and in a city as big as the capital of Mexico, finding a place without the address would be very difficult. “It does make sense”

“Yep. Ok, listen Sym, I know I promised I would stay with you all night and — please don't look at me like that! I will! I just also promised I would get the drinks and I had a guy bring them over from my base in the city. I just gotta find him and I'll be right back! I know he's here somewhere. Just, could you stay here by yourself for a couple of minutes? I'll be right back, I promise!”

Symmetra didn't like the idea, not one bit, but she could tell from Sombra’s expression that she was feeling a bit guilty for her actions. She guessed it would be all right, Sombra hadn’t given her a reason not to trust her so far. She could stay there for a few minutes. Alone. 

“Very well, but you must return as quickly as possible” 

Sombra smiled. “Yes, I will be right back! Just you wait!” She gave her and unexpected peck on the cheek. “See you very soon.”

And that's how Satya found herself alone in a corner of a party taking place in a country whose language she did not speak. She was nervous and she started fidgeting with her prosthetic limb, making small hard light figures as a way to stay calm. A couple of pyramids, a cube, three hexagons.

 

She continued distracting herself for exactly 4 and a half minutes until Sombra returned. It hadn't been long at all, once more the shorter woman proved that she was trustworthy. 

Sombra walked quickly towards her, holding a large bowl in her hands. 

The bowl was filled to the brim with a dense, red liquid that looked almost like blood. Satya assumed that was the point, after all most Halloween themed objects and decorations were supposed to be a little morbid. 

Sombra carefully laid the bowl in the center of the table, careful not to drop any of its contents on her custom. She was dressed as a Day of the Dead skeleton, with a black long-sleeved dress and white and black paint completely covering her face to make it look like a skull. Satya appreciated the detailed painting and the fact that Sombra had made an actual effort to not smudge any of it since she put on her custom a few hours ago. The older woman had never been more careful about anything, as far as Satya knew. She really took the holiday seriously. 

“Ta-da!” Sombra said with a grin “I brought tonight's drinks, as promised. One bowl of nothing but the best drink for Halloween!” 

“The best drink, you say? What is it?” Was it really that good? Sombra often exaggerated many things, but she seemed especially excited with her choice of beverage. 

“Oh, yeah, it's definitely the best, just a little something we like to call-” she smiled playfully. “ _ Vampiro.” _

Vampire. That was definitely something made for the Halloween festivity, vampires were a favourite this time of the year, in fact, Satya herself was dressed as one for the party. “That is very fitting, and rather ironic, I am dressed as one myself.”

“I knew you would like it! I made it, I never even cook but I thought it was a good idea, and I was right! Want some?”

“Maybe I'll have a cup, I assume it contains alcohol and I don't generally drink that” Satya had never been inebriated before and she would rather it stayed that way. Sombra took a pair of cups from the table and poured some of the  _ vampiro _ in each. “Is it any good or does it taste the way it looks?”

Sombra handed her one of the cups. “Oh, yeah it's good.” She looked directly at Satya’s eye.”You could say that  _ vampiras _ are my favourite taste.”

She continued staring at Satya for a few more seconds. “It must be delicious then.” Satya took a sip from her drink. 

Sombra snorted and laughed. “ _ Ay, Dios, ¡te quiero tanto!” _

Satya didn’t know what prompted the laugh, she guessed it was the irony of the drink’s name. Or perhaps Sombra really like the drink, although Satya couldn't understand why, it tasted too much like alcohol, she didn't really like it. 

Sombra continue to grin as she downed her own drink and Satya smiled, her partner’s happiness was contagious. Perhaps the night wouldn't be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: vampiros aren't actually Halloween only drinks, people make them for any party if they want, it's just that Satya doesn't know that so that's what she assumed.


End file.
